Editorial by Clark Kent
by cmoreno100
Summary: Clark Kent writes an editorial about the song Superman It's not easy.


Editorial by Clark Kent

By: cmoreno100

Drama. PG.

Disclaimer: Superman is property of DC Comics. I'm using him in this story without permission, and I am receiving no money for it.

Recently, Metropolis has been buzzing with controversy about a song. The song is called "Superman (It's not Easy)" by Five for Fighting. Metropolitans feel an almost exclusive right to Superman, and thus this song is a hot topic of conversation. Some say that it is tantamount to an insult, that it portrays Superman as a weak wimp. Others argue that it shows that the good inside Superman's heart is stronger than his actions. As one that has interviewed the man in several occasions, I feel compelled to put in my two cents. No, I have not consulted with Superman himself on the song, and as you know, he's had no comment on it when asked in the past, limiting himself to just saying:"I like it." Therefore, these are just the opinions of this humble reporter.

First of all, for the benefit of those not familiar with the song in question, I will reproduce the lyrics below.

"I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

I'm just out to find

The better part of me.

I'm more than a bird

I'm more than a plane

I'm more that some pretty face

Beside a train.

And it's not easy to be me.

I wish that I could fly

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

About a home I'll never see

I may be disturbed

But don't you agree

Even heroes have the right to bleed

It may seem absurd

But don't you concede

Even heroes have the right to dream

And it's not easy to be me.

Up, up and away

Away from me

But it's all right

You can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy or anything

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

Men weren't meant to ride

With clouds between their knees.

I'm only a man

In a silly red sheet

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street

Only a man

On a funny red sheet

Searching for special things inside of me.

Inside of me, inside of me

Only a man on a funny red sheet

Only a man looking for a dream

Only a man on a funny red sheet

And it's not easy

It's not easy to be me."

After hearing this song several times, it is clear to me that the song's purpose is not to make a comment on Superman. The song is trying to make a point, and it uses Superman's persona to get it across. What is the point, then? Well, as the author said once, it is to show what it is to be human. So why choose Superman to do that? As the name implies, "Superman" is to some supposed to represent a super-human, so in essence the author is using the "ultimate human" to say what it is to be human.

Having talked to Superman in the past, I know that he does not see himself as the "ultimate human"; it is just a perception that is shared by some. Coincidentally, perception is a concept that is touched upon repeatedly in the song. The first line shatters a common perception we have about Superman: "I can't stand to fly" and sets the tone for the rest of the song. We are then told why Superman still does what he does even though he can't stand to fly: "I'm just out to find the better part of me." Many people in life are like that; they may not particularly like what they do, but for one reason or another, they know that they must do it. Some do it to provide a livelihood to their families. Think of the coal miners of old that, knowing the dangers and diseases to come, still went in every day, all to put food on the table. Others do it to help those in need. Do we really think that a policeman likes to go out into a bad neighborhood during the night shift?

Another perception described in the song has to do with men not being able to show feelings that could be viewed as weakness. Since early childhood, boys are told "boys don't cry" and many grow up believing that. But being human is necessarily about being vulnerable. Only by crying can we sometimes express our feelings in a healthy manner. And with the many injustices and problems that one can see in life, crying is sometimes a necessity. Why else would Superman want to cry? Perhaps he sees countries ravaged by war, millions of people starving, families with no hope, problems that are too big to be solved by one man, even a Superman. In addition, maybe only by hurting and "bleeding" can we truly understand the hurt that others feel, and in the end that makes us stronger. Feeling vulnerable, and even wishing sometimes to escape from our problems and responsibilities is normal, and as the song reassures us, it does not mean we are crazy, we are just human.

Being human is also about making sacrifices. This is not always easy. Perhaps, if we think about it, we can see that heroes like Superman must sacrifice a lot to help others; the chance of a normal life, the security of those close to them, or even their own safety. They go about "digging for kryptonite". Why would a person do that? Because we are human, and we understand that doing for others is as important as doing for ourselves. Otherwise, how do you explain the firefighters running into buildings to save people when everybody else is running out? Or leaders like Martin Luther King that put the advancement of their fellow men above their own safety? They do what they do because they must, because they know that they've been given different gifts and that they must share them with the rest of the world. Sacrifice is what heroes are all about. And heroes are all around us, not just above our heads.

Humans also are defined by their continuous search. Some search for meaning, some for hope, some for acceptance. Being human, the song contends, is about "searching for special things inside of me". We all have something special inside, something to share, and something that makes us all heroes. It can be a parent's love; it can be commitment to serve others. It can be many things, but we must all search for those things that make us special. And then, once we find them, we must use them for the benefit of all. That is why a man like Superman dresses in a "silly red sheet". Not because he necessarily likes to, but because he has a gift inside of him, and wants to use it for good. We all have gifts, and we all can be Supermen and Superwomen in our own ways.

Ultimately, being human is about hoping and dreaming. We dream of things that we know we will never have, like Superman dreaming of his lost home. And we have high hopes for our world and humanity. Is dreaming and hoping an exercise in futility? Most certainly not. My hope is that we all find those special things inside of us. Can you imagine what good could fill this planet? You might be telling yourself, "what can I do, I'm only one man, or one woman". But it is sometimes amazing what one can do. Like the song says:"men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees" but we have Superman doing just that. What other amazing things can man do? The limit is only in our minds. I can't help but think of other people in "silly sheets" that have changed our worlds: Gandhi, Mother Teresa. They were only one person, but with their example have left a legacy of hope that will last for generations to come. Think also of the thousands of people that volunteer their time and effort to humanitarian causes all over the world; one person making a difference. Of course, we cannot all be heroes, but perhaps all it takes is for each one of us to understand what it means to be _human_. Yes, it's not easy to be human, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.

If you ask me, Superman is probably proud to be associated with a song like this, which makes us think and evaluate ourselves. His hopes are probably not to change the world single-handedly; but by his example, to inspire people everywhere to bring about change for the better. And I think this song does just that. I hope that you agree.

Clark Kent


End file.
